Rite Of Passage
by Chocolate-SugarCube
Summary: I decided to see if I could creep myself out- I could. Please do not read this. It's not nice at all and should never have been written.  This includes very creepy sexual content. To the point where I'm begging you all to flame me so I never write again.


I decided to see if I could creep myself out- I could. Please do not read this. It's not nice at all and should never have been written. Flame me, please. Encourage me to never write again.

* * *

><p>I knew I was dreaming, but no dream had ever been this vivid before or seemed this real. I was walking behind Lord Loss in his web castle, down a flight of stairs. I dreaded what we would come across, not knowing what it would be this time. My waking hours were filled with torment, when I wasn't fighting demons, I was desperately trying to discover Bec's location. He continued to float leisurely around the castle, seemingly without a care in the world. As we walked closer to a large pair of doors, I could hear a noise coming from behind it. It sounded almost like crying, and screaming. It got louder the closer we got to the doors, until he reached them and with a flick of his wrist, they flew open and we wandered in.<p>

In the middle of the room, caught in a web-fixture, was Bec, her long red hair blending with the web in colour. Her nakedness was surprising, but not as surprising as the demons climbing over her. I felt nauseous watching her squirm as a half-moth half demonic cat licked at her breasts, yellow slime oozing from its mouth and sliding down her pale skin. A bee with an orange humanized face suckled at one of her nipples, and a large slug creature with hundreds of legs crawled over her thighs. I would have vomited if I could, watching it slide between her legs, and press into her. A dog that tapered into a snake was thrusting against her from behind, grinding against her ass in a sickeningly needful way. The worst thing was the torn look on her face, tearful and humiliated but pleasured at the same time. Lord Loss smiled at her tears, sitting at his throne as she twisted in horrified enjoyment. A deformed lizard clung to the webs around her throat, gnawing at her throat. She let out another scream as the slug creature penetrated her and blood poured from between her legs from it tearing her open. At the same time, its mouth sealed around another part of her crotch, forming a vacuum around it and she moaned, more tears falling from her eyes. I couldn't even imagine the pain of her tight muscles being ripped, maybe even being flooded with acid… I shook with anger at my uselessness. I couldn't help but notice the snake-dog trying to push its way into another part of her, and I tried to close my eyes, avert them from the spectacle, anything to stop me from seeing her in so much torment. A moment later it was too late, its thick tail had managed to force into her, and she let out more blood, screaming deafeningly at the pain. They had to be being controlled or commanded or something. Demons don't do this just for no reason, why would they? As the creatures continued to pound into her, her screaming lessened into hoarse cries, her throat too raw to scream any longer. I try not to notice the way she starts to move against the creatures, her small tits bouncing as she rides the monstrous creatures. The cat-moth has begun to devour her, the yellow slime eroding her skin as it chews at her ribs and the underside of one of her breasts. Her skin takes on a green, alien tint and her eyes begin to dim to black. Half of her neck is missing and I can see her trachea move as she breathes. The lizard is chewing on her spinal chord and a scorpion demon has begun burrowing into her internal organs, thrusting its stinger lewdly into the hole to dig it further. The lizard's tail snakes round, burying into her eye sockets. Suddenly, she lets out a quiet scream, and falls back against the webbing, letting it take her weight completely as the demons release her, sliding out of her and scuttling off. Lord Loss floats over to her, clapping her as he does. "Congratulations, you're now as close to one of the demonata as I can make you in such short time." Her mouth twists into a smile, and her wounds begin to close.

I wake in a cold sweat, throwing off the covers and rushing to the bathroom to throw up. It must have just been a dream. Bec wouldn't do that, she couldn't. I'm shaking all over, trying to forget the dream, but I can't forget the pained pleasure in her eyes.


End file.
